It Can't Be Real
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Tragedy strikes in Branning household. Who will keep it together and who will fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**So sorry for the lack of updates! I've just been in so much shock over Cory Monteith's death :'( I can't imagine what his family are going through, or Lea... My heart goes out to Lea and his family. I hope God gives the strength to them to continue on their journey in life**

**I promise I will update Come Home, Seven Years and An Explosive Night soon :)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Joey and Lauren were curled up in bed together, Joey been more relived to have Lauren back in his arms after she spent two weeks on holiday with her family in Hawaii. It had been torture, watching her leave with her parents, knowing that he was stuck working in R&R because Sharon had gone away with Denny. Alice had called him whipped, but he had merely stated that he wasn't, even though he knew he was. ght back to reality when he felt Lauren turn in his arms and watched as her eyes flickered open, a lazy smile grazing her features.

'Morning babe' he greeted, kissing her lips gently. Lauren smiled and snuggled into him, even it was even more possible

'Morning baby' she greeted back, gazing up at him. They lay there for a few minutes, no words needed as they communicated silently. Lauren yawned and stretched, glancing at the alarm clock on the side. She groaned and stretched, running a hand through her hair before sitting, dragging the covers up to her chest to protect some of her modesty. She reached down and grabbed her bra and panties, sliding them on, before reaching for her summer dress and sliding it over her body. She climbed from the bed, making Joey pout.

'You're leaving me?' he asked, pouting. Lauren giggled and kissed him softly.

'I have a busy day of unpacking to do. The quicker I do it now, the quicker I get it done and I can all evening and night with you' said Lauren, biting her lip and smirking. Joey tugged her lip out and pulled her by the chin to meet his lips softly.

'I love you' Lauren said, smiling against his lips

'I love you too, baby' Joey repied, once he pulled away and locked their eyes together

'No, I mean it. I really do love you, Joey' said Lauren. Joey smiled

'I know, babe... I love you too, babe. Forever and always' Joey replied, kissing her softly...

* * *

Later that day, after she had unpacked everything, Lauren flopped down on her bed, when her phone pinged. She sighed and reached for it. She saw had a message and opened it. She sighed in relief and quickly got changed into her black demin shorts and tight white thin strap top. She slid her sandals on her feet and grabbed her bag, before rushing down stairs. She quickly wrote a note to her Dad and Abi, just two words to apologize for not making dinner.

**I'm sorry**

* * *

'Charming!' was the first word Max heard as he was in the kitchen, making himself a drink. He poked his head round the kitchen door and saw Abi holding her phone.

'What's wrong?' he asked

'Lauren's spending the night at her friends from college, Sarah... She promised me a girly night in tonight' said Abi, the dissapointment showing in her voice. Max sighed and hugged his youngest daughter.

'I'll have a word with her tomorrow when she gets back' Max said, making Abi smile. He pulled away from the hug and looked at his youngest daughter. 'How about fish and chips and movies?' he suggested. Abi raised an eyebrow as she comsidered this.

'OKay, but no running commentary through the films, saying this and that is unrealistic' said Abi pointedly, pointing her finger at him. Max nodded and held his hands up in surrender.

'Okay, I promise' he said, handing Abi a ten pound note. She smiled and headed for the front door, as Max turned back to his coffee. He heard Abi open the front door and heard Joey's voice float down the hallway, asking where he was. He assumed Abi had pointed to the kitchen, as the front door slammed shut and Joey entered the kitchen a few seconds later.

'Alright, Joey?' asked Max, frowning when he noticed his nephew looked pale and shaky. 'Joey?' he questioned worriedly.

'I want your permission to marry Lauren' Joey blurted out. Max's eyebrows nearly shot off his forehead, as the question sunk in.

'You want what?' Max asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. Joey sat down too, his voice shaky.

'I want your permission to ask Lo to marry me' Joey repeated, a little calmer this time. Max didn't reply for a few minutes nad Joey allowed him to take as much time as he wanted to absorb what he had asked.

'Why do you want to marry my daughter? She has her whole live ahead of her...' said Max. Joey sighed.

'Uncle Max. I love your daughter... There's no doubt in the world about that. I would do anything for her, and she knows that. I know I wasn't there for her when her drinking spiralled out of control and I'll live with that guilt for the rest of my life, but I'm going to be here for her now, through thick and thin. Whatever life throws at us, I'm WILL support her and her desicions...' Joey admitted. Max was silent as he took in what Joey had said.

'You love her? Like really truly love her? Like I love Tanya?' Max asked, watching a flicker of surprise flashed across Joey's face when he mentioned Tanya

'I love her more than anyone else I've ever loved. She's it, Max. My other half' Joey admitted honestly. Max smiled lightly.

'Just out of mild curiousity... You got a ring planned or?' he asked, keeping face pokerstraight. Joey nodded and rested into his pocket, pulling out a ring box and snapping it open to reveal a 9ct White Gold, Diamond & Sapphire Cluster Ring.

'Wow!' said Max, admiring the ring. Joey smirked, knowing he had made Max speechless. After a few seconds, Max handed the box back to Joey and looking at him.

'Do you promise to look after her and respect her desicions? I swear if you put one foot out of line, I'm coming after you with a gun' Max threatened. Joey pale again slightly and nodded quickly, knowing Max was serious.

'Then you have my permission' Max said, holding out his hand to Joey, who visably relaxed a lot and shook Max's hand.

'Beer?' Max offered, making Joey smile and nod...

* * *

The next morning, Max woke up and went about his buissness as usual. He got up, went to work and came back home for his dinner. That's when everything changed. Just one knock at the door.

'Erm... Hello Officers. Can I help you?' Max asked confusedly.

'Max Branning?' one of them asked

'Yes. Is something wrong?' he asked, stepping aside to let them in. He led them to the kitchen and montioned for them to sit, but they declined.

'Officer Blackwell and I recieved a phonecall from an ambulance service about news of a sudden death what had been reported in Camden Town' said Officer Smith. Max frowned.

'Rightttt' he said, dragging the word out and shrugging his shoulders. 'What's that got to do with me?' he asked.

'Do you have a daughter, Mr Branning?'

'Yeah, I have two..' he said. The officers looked at each other and sighed.

'Mr Branning... I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to accompany us to the hospital' said Officer Blackwell. Max eyes widened and his body stiffened.

'Why? What's happened to my daughters?' he asked, panic beginning to set in.

'We need you to confirm that the body that was discovered this morning in Camden Town was a Miss Lauren Branning...' said Officer Smith...

* * *

**R&R xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter :)**

**Enjoy :) X**

* * *

Max was in shock. It had been an hour since he got back from the hospital to view Lauren's body.

_Flashback_

_Max followed the police in silence, a sense of deja vu overcame him. He remembered seeing Bradley and it had broken him, now he was doing the same with Lauren. They stopped outside and Max was greeted by the coroner._

_'Max Branning?' she asked, looking for confirmation. Max nodded, not able to get any words out._

_'Firstly, I'm very sorry for your loss. Now, before you go in, I want you know that it's still your daughter in there. She looks like she's sleeping' she explained. Max nodded and followed her slowly into the room. His breathing stopped for a minute when he saw Lauren's body laid on the table, a sheet covering her body, leaving her shoulder, arms and face visible. Max remembered to breath then. He took a few shaky breaths and very slowly ad shakily reached out to touch his daughter. He took a shaky breath and let the tears fall. His beautiful daughter, who had her whole life ahead of her, was instead laying a table waiting to buried._

_'My beautiful Lauren...' Max trailed off, knowing no words would bring her back. He wiped his tears away and looked at the coroner._

_'Can I come back later? There's a few people who will want to say godbye...' he asked, almost pleading._

_'Yes, of course... Do you have a time in mind?' asked the coroner._

_'About an hour and half' Max said, after a few minutes of thinking about it. The coroner nodded and pulled the sheet over Lauren's body again..._

_End of flashback_

Max swallowed the last of his drink and grabbed his car keys...

* * *

'Why have you pulled me out of college?' whined Abi, as she followed Max to the car. Max was silent. He waited for her to get in the car, before heading back to the Square to find Joey. He found him in doing a stock check at R&R.

'Joey? Can you come with me a minute please?' he asked. Joey looked at Sharon, who nodded as she sensed someting was wrong with Max.

'Go on, Joey. I'll finish off' she said, making Joey frown.

'Whats up? Are you having seconds thoughts about giving me permission?' asked Joey, as he followed Max up to the car. Max didn't answer and got back in car, Joey climbing into the back next to Abi. Max drove the minute drive back to the Brannings. Joey and Abi followed Max inside, seeing Tanya and Jack stood in the living room, surprising them.

'Why am I here?' asked Tanya. 'I trusted you, Max. I swear to god, if you've done something for Lauren to go off the rails...' she trailed off, as she knew Max had got the point. Max was silent, thinking of the best way to tell them...

* * *

'Max! What is wrong?' demanded Tanya, after fifteen minutes of silence. Max swallowed and gathered up his courage, taking a deep breath.

'I'm sorry' Max began, only for Tanya to cut him off.

'I knew it1 I knew it1 I knew she shouldn't have come abck here! I knew you would let her fall off the wagon!' Tanya shouted. Jack put his hand on her arm, when he noticed Max was reacting.

'Max? What's happened?' he asked, seeing Max was clearlystruggling to say something.

'Lauren's dead. She's dead' Max announced. Tanya and Joey's eyes widening in terror.

'W-What?' Joey stuttered. _**Surely, he hadn't heard that right?**_

'She's dead. Police found her this morning' Max said bluntly. The room was silent for a few minutes, processing the news,before Joey rushed to the kitchen, the sound of him throwing up reaching their ears a few seconds later.

'Max! please... Pease tell me you're joking... You're joking right?' Tanya gasped.

'I'm sorry' Max said, looking at Joey as he shakily walked back into the room, wiping his mouth. 'I don't know the details, but I've already seen her. She looks as though shes sleeping...' Max said. Joey couldn't believe his ears. His life had just done a 360 degree turn. The girl he knew he wanted to spend the rest o his life with, his soulmate, was gone. Cruelly ripped away from him.

'I want to see her. I need to see her'. It took Joey a few seconds to realise that it was him what had spoken. Max looked at him sadly and nodded.

'Do you want to go now?' he asked. Joey nodded and looked at Abi and Tanya, who were crying in each others arms.

'Come on, then' said Max, leading the way to the car...

* * *

After Tanya, Jack adn Abi had said doodbye, which had resulted in Abi fleeing the room with Tanya rushing after her, it was Joey's turn and it was clear he was terrified.

'I can't do this. I can't say goodbye to her' Joey whispered, rooted to his seat. Max sat besides him and put his arm round his nephews shoulders.

'Come on, it's okay' said Max, standing up nad guiding Joey to the door, where Lauren was. Max slowly opened the door and let Joey walk in, before shutting it behind him, turning to Jack and smiling sadly...

* * *

Joey felt sick to his stomach. He was close to fainting as well, which didn't help him. He shakily reached outto touch Lauren, but his hand froze and he quickly dropped it back to his side.

'Lauren... My Lauren' he gasped. It hit him then that she was gone and she wouldn't be back, he wouldn't hold her, kiss her or make love to her again. The tears suddenly spilled and he slowly lowered his head onto Lauren sheet covered stomach. The tears spilled and spilled and he didn't care that the woman in the room was seeing him at his most vulnerable. All he wanted was Lauren, but he couldn't. He sniffed and lifted his head, his tears dripping off his chin. He wiped his eyes and got himself under control. He found the courage to hold her hand and held it tightly, trying to ignore that her hand was cold and stiff.

'Squeeze my hand, Lauren... please!' Joey gasped, managing to look at Lauren's face. Max was right, she did look like she was sleeping.

'I was going to propose to you, you know' Joey began 'I got the ring and had everything planned out. We'd go your favourite spot, where you go and sketch... We'd watch the sunset and gaze up at the stars, before I'd ask you to marry me...' Joey broke off, as tears trickled down his face and onto their clasped hands. He sniffed again, before carrying on with his explanation. 'I had a dream... Last night, that we were getting married. You looked so beautiful, like an angel walking down the aisle...' he trailed off, as he knew the dream wasn't going to become a reality now. The thought made the tears start faster, the walls feeling like they were closing in on him. He dropped her hand, gently and kissed her forehead, before rushing from the room and into a seat in the waiting room. Max sat next to him and hugged his distraught nephew to his chest...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready for a heartbreaking chapter?**

**Enjoy... xx**

* * *

It was five days later and the day that Max and the rest of the Brannings had dreaded. Today was the day of Lauren's funeral. Joey was watching from his curtain in his bedroom, as Lauren's coffin arrived on the Square in the hearse. He felt sick again.

Flashback

_Today was the last time they could see Lauren, as he and Max had brought the clothes that Lauren had requested to buried in. Strangely enough, Joey had found a book of Lauren's, detailing everything she wanted in life, from her perfect boyfriend, to her wedding and her funeral. Joey didn't know when the hell Lauren had wrote this, but he refused to believe that she had written that weeks before her death. They had dressed Lauren in her favourite burgundy, skater dress and black wedges. Her hair softly laid over her shoulders. Joey and Max lost track of time at how long they had spent staring at Lauren, until it time to leave._

_'Wait. There's something I want to do' said Joey, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small box, containing the engagement ring. Max looked at his nephew with sad eyes and watched as Joey pulled the ring from the box and very shakily lifted Lauren's left hand from the coffin she was laid in._

_'Oh god' Joey breathed out, as Lauren's icy cold skin touched his warm hands. He managed to get himself under control and looked at Lauren as he slid the ring on her left ring finger. He swallowed tightly as bile raised in his throat again for the second time that day._

_'Come on, Joey' said Max, gripping Joey by the shoulder and leading him from the room slowly..._

End of Flashback

Joey drained his glass of whiskey and turned as Alice entered his room. She looked as though she had been crying, but Joey's feet were rooted to the spot.

'Time to go' she whispered...

* * *

Max, Tanya and the rest of the Brannings arrived at the church where Lauren's funeral was taking place. A **LOT** of people had turned up, people who Joey had never even seen before, but there was a bunch of Lauren's old friends what immediately caught his eye. Before he could and confront them, Max appeared infront of him and looked at him.

'Sure you can do this?' he asked. Him, Joey, Jack, Alfie, Fatboy and Peter were carrying the coffin into the church. Joey nodded thickly and got in place. He took a shaky gasp of air in as he placed part of the coffin on his right shoulder and began walking into the church...

* * *

Joey wasn't focusing on anything what the priest was saying. All he was doing was staring at the enlarged picture of Lauren, looking and happy, her sparkling eyes reflecting her mood, that was placed at the front near her coffin. It was only when a sharp pain shot through him, that he was brought back to reality.

'Oh sorry' he said, as he realised it was Max who had elbowed him in ribs because the priest had called him up to the stand. He shakily got to his feet and headed over to the stand, trying not to glance at her coffin as he went past.

'I don't really know what to say... Except... Why her? Why Lauren? There were plenty of other people to choose from in this world, yet he chooses her. Lo had her whole life ahead of her. Going back to back to college, getting her life back on track, becoming my wife...' Joey took a moment to collect himself as he heard Alice, Poppy and Lucy gasp at what he had last said. 'The day I got the news, was the night I was planning to ask her to become my wife... As most of you know, mine and Lauren's relationship wasn't a straight forward one, but we loved each other. Lauren was my beacon of light through the dark times, making me realise that as long I have her with me, I'll be okay and nothing can hurt me... Except for this' Joey broke off again, this time allowing the tears to fall. 'I've got no idea what I'm supposed to do without her, but I know one thing... I will **NEVER** love anyone as much as I love her... And that in Albert Square, Lauren won't be forgotten... I'll make sure of it' Joey finished his speech and sat down, before Alice flung her arms round him and cried into his shoulder.

'That was beautiful, Joey' she whispered to him, feeling Joey cry softly against her shoulder...

* * *

Joey was still stood round her grave with Max, long after everyone else had dispersed to the Queen Vic for the wake.

'I can't believe she's gone' whispered Joey. Max clapped him on the shoulder, before a throat clearing made them both look up, to find the group of friends that Joey saw earlier, stood near them.

'Hi Max...' said a tall, brown haired boy. Max sighed and nodded in ackowlendgement.

'Cory, Lea... Lilly, Ryan, Richard... Matt' Max named them, looking at them all individually, before turning to Joey. 'These were Lauren's friends before she moved to the Square...'

'Hi' Joey said bluntly, not interested in his girlfriends friends. They weren't going to bring Lauren back.

'Erm... We just to say sorry, for your loss. I know that won't bring her back... But it's what I can offer at the minute. She was a great friend and a great girlfriend-'

'What?' Joey's head snapped up as he growled the word out, piercing Matt with his eyes. Out of the corner of his left eye, he saw Cory pull Lea tighter into his side, as if to protect her.

'A great girlfriend...' started Matt, before the answer dawned on him. 'I'm guessing she didn't speak about any of us to you?' Matt asked Joey. Joey shook his head.

'Ouch' Matt chuckled, making Joey's anger flare.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he said through clenched teeth.

'It means...' Matt let out a slight scoff and glanced at Richard 'Your little girlfriend didn't tell me she had a boyfriend. If she was so in love with you... Why was she all over me the night she died?' asked Matt. Joey saw red and lunged for him. Cory grabbed Lea out of Joey's way, while Ryan, Lilly and Richard rushed to help Matt. Max lifted Joey off Matt and held him tightly.

'JOEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!' Max yelled. Matt got to his feet and chuckled, wiping the blood from under his nose.

'Think attacking me will make you feel better? Well, give it your best shot!' Matt challenged, only for Lilly to yank him away from Joey.

'Matt! Stop it!' she told her older brother. Matt rolled his eyes at his younger sister and swung an arm round her shoulders, piercing Joey with his dark blue eyes.

'Honestly, Joey... You really sure you knew Lauren that well?' he asked, before turning and walking away with Lilly, leaving Ryan and Richard trailing after them.

'Max, I'm sorry about that. We thought that you two would have been on your way to the wake by now... I'm sorry' said Cory. Max held up a hand, stopping his speech.

'It's fine, Cory' he said, smiling at Cory and Lea, who smile lightly before they both headed back to the car, leaving Joey and Max with more questions on their minds about Lauren and that night...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**To my wonderful reviewer Yospha, who noticed my dedication to Cory Monteith (R.I.P) I was wondering how many would spot that. I want to keep his memory alive within my stories and I will be trying my hand at a Glee fic soon...**

**Enjoy :) X**

* * *

Later that same night, Max and Joey and Abi were in the living room of the Branning house, Joey staring at his glass of whiskey with lifeless eyes while Max and Abi watched him. After the confrontation at the graveside, the sparkle had left Joey's eyes and they looked lifeless. Him and Max had returned to the Square and had gone to the Branningss house, rather than the wake at the Queen Vic, Abi joining them half an hour later.

'I'm going over to Jays. Is that okay?' asked Abi, when it became clear that no one was going to talk. Max just nodded, not really listening. The front door shut, leaving Max and Joey to their thoughts...

* * *

Half an hour had passed and it was only then when Joey spoke.

'Lauren loved me didn't she?' Joey asked. Max looked at him, but it was a minute before he spoke.

'Of course she did! Ignore what Matt said' Max replied, although his voice tone was different, like he was unsure and Joey picked up on it.

'Uncle Max!' demanded Joey, with a warning to tell him the truth. Max sighed.

'Joey, you've got to remember tht she only came out of treatment five months ago. Her head was still messed up. Yeah, she had her fun with that Jake dude, but it was always you on her mind... The night you two spent together, when you got back together... She came home crying her eyes out because she was terrified of going backwards again in her life, saying she didn't want to keep making the same mistake over and over again...' Max trailed off, watching Joey process the news before carrying on. 'She told me she loved you and that she was happy, but then the secrets started and I could tell something was on her mind. But I could never get it out of her what it was... Now I think I do'

'You think she was cheating on me with that Matt dude?' Joey asked, disbelief in his voice.

'No... I just think that her need for drink was starting to take control of her again. She shouldn't have come back when she did. She wasn't mentally ready' Max quickly stated.

'Drink? Have you opened the toxicology results?' Joey asked. Max shook his head. He didn't want to either. He refused to believe that Lauren had given in so quickly, so he had shoved the results to the back of the draw in alcohol cabinet.

'No, I haven't and I can't. I refuse to' Max said, raising his voice slightly. Joey was about to retaliate when a knock came to the door. Max and Joey looked at each other, before Max got up and answered the door. He swung it open and found himself face to face with Cory and Lea...

* * *

After making them all a cup of tea, Max sat down in the living room, placing the cups on the table.

'So, what brings you two here?' he asked, reaching for a cup and handing Joey his tea, before grabbing his own.

'What Matt said today... at the graveside-'

'It's true?' Joey said, cutting Cory off, mid setence, making him look at Joey.

'Not quite, you see-'

'Then what?' Joey asked. Max sighed.

'Joey, let him talk!' Max told him. It was like telling a five year off, as Joey slumped back in his chair. Max turned back to Cory and Lea. 'Continue'.

'What Matt said today, about you not really knowing Lauren?' Cory asked Joey, who nodded stiffly. 'Well, did you know she met up with us two weeks ago?'. Max raised an eyebrow.

'Excuse me?' he asked Cory, but it was Lea who answered.

'She met up with us in a bar in Camden. Saying that no one knew she was there and she had someone covering for her'

'She did what? She told me she was going to Tanya's for the night' said Joey, sounding slightly shocked

'She told me she was going to yours for the night' Max told Joey. Lea held up her hands, wanting to get the conversation back on track.

'Well, she was sober, I can assure you that but she was acting like she was single, Throwing herself at guys and then that's when Matt came in...' Lea trailed off as she took a sip of her tea, before carrying on. 'Obviously, her and Matt have history... With them being a couple before she moved here... Now, I don't if its because they were delighted at seeing each other again or something, but they were all over each other, with Lauren stating she was single...' Lea explained. Joey sat frozen in his seat, unable to believe what he was hearing.

'No! No, Lauren wouldn't do that to me. She loved me. Don't you dare talk about things you don't understand!' Joey hissed at Lea, the anger evident in his tone.

'Oi! Watch how you talk to my girl!' Cory shot at him, gripping Lea's hand. Joey lightly scoffed, grabbed his tea and stormed to the kitchen, leaving Max, Cory and Lea sat in silence...

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed and no one had spoken. Lea took a sip of her lukewarm tea and pulled a face.

'Um, Max? Is it okay to go warm my tea in the mircowave? It's gone cold' said Lea.

'Of course it is' Max chuckled. Lea smiled and kissed Cory's cheek.

'Don't miss me too much' she giggled

'I'll try not to, baby' Cory smiled brightly back, watching as she walked into the kitchen, before he felt Max staring at him.

'What?' he chuckled, as he looked at Max

'Nothing. I'm just glad you and Lea have finally seen what we've all seen for years' Max said. Cory chuckled.

'Yeah well, after four years of wondering if she felt the same way, she did... Only wish I'd done it sooner' Cory admitted. Max smiled at him.

'How long you been together?'

'A year and half... best year and a half of my life' Cory confessed, a lopsided smile appearing on his face.

'You love her?' Max asked

'She's the one for me. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with' Cory said, a farawy look in his eyes as he envisioned his future with Lea...

* * *

Lea entered the kitchen and put her tea in the mircowave for thirty seconds.

'Sorry about whatI said in there. It was out of order' Joey said. Lea smiled and got her noe warm tea out of the mircowave nad perched on the edge of the table.

'It's okay. You're missing her, it's understandable' said Lea, patting his shoulder gently.

'I just need to know what happened that night... I need to know so I can start to slowly move on' Joey confessed, feeling the anger from earlier run through his veins again.

'I told you all I know..'

'No, you told me about two weeks ago... What happened the night she died?' Joey demanded, his tone forceful. He saw Lea swallow and look away.

'It's not my place to tell' she said, her voice wavering. Joey snapped. In a moment of pure red anger, he grabbed Lea and slammed her against the wall, Lea letting out a scream as her head hit the wall.

'You know something! And you're not telling me! WHAT IS IT?' Joey screamed, shaking her slighly. The kitchen door banged open and Max grabbed Joey away from Lea and pinned him against the counter at the other side of the kitchen, while Cory grabbed Lea and held her protectively in his arms.

'What the hell have you done?' Cory screamed at Joey.

'Can we go? I'd rather not be here right now' Lea asked, her voice shaking. Cory nodded and looked at Max.

'If I find out anything else, I'll let you know' he said, before shooting a killer glance at Joey.

'You ever touch my girlfriend like that again, I will make sure you end up in hospital' Cory hissed, before guiding Lea from the house, leaving Max to feal Joey...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyheyyy :D**

**Now, this chapter is all about Lauren and what she did two weeks before her death. **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**TWO WEEKS PREVIOUS TO LAUREN'S DEATH**

Lauren stirred her Coke with her straw, slight bored as she waited for her old friends to meet her. Since being in treatment she had learned that she needed a good balance of friends around her. Although the last thing she expected to find walking around the treatment grounds, was Lilly. That had shaken her to the core. Lilly was only a year younger than her and to find her treatment.

_Flashback_

_Lauren was walking round the treatment grounds. She looked up at the very tall iron railings. It was impossible to get out, even if you tried. She sighed and sat down on a hill, her back to the treatment centre building. She looked out across the horizon and sighed, wishing she had taken her scrap book and pencil out wth her._

_'The views stunning isn't it?' said a voice next to her. Lauren turned her head and opened her mouth to speak to the person, but her mouth ran dry._

_'Lilly?' she exclaimed, when she found her voice. Lilly half smiled._

_'Thought it was you, Lo. Just had to be sure' she replied, tucking a piece of light brown hair over her ear. Lauren gawped at her old friend, still in shock over finding her here._

_'Wh- What the hell are you doing here?' Lauren stuttered. Lilly half smiled._

_'Drug abuse' Lilly simply stated and Lauren's eyes widened in horror at her admission._

_'WHAT?' she shrieked, not meaning to. Lilly looked away and sniffed._

_'After you left, we all nearly fell out. Matt was resenting Lea, and obviously because Cory likes her, he was sticking up for Lea. Rich and Ryan sided with Matt, purely because they knew what Matt was like when he was angry...' Lilly said. Lauren nodded._

_'What about you?'_

_'I sided with Cory and Lea. Matt resented me after that. Didn't want anything to with me... The one person in my life who I knew could trust and depend on, just wiped his hands of me. It took me nearly dying last month to get everyone back together again, as a group' Lilly sobbed. Lauren was close to tears herself and pulled Lilly in for a hug._

_'My god, Lils. I'm so sorry!' Lauren murmured as Lilly cried onto her shoulder. Lilly got herself under control after a minute and pulled away from the hug._

_'It's okay. We're slowly starting to rebuild our relationship. I know and he knows that I can't ever forgive him for resenting me, but as long as I have him there when I need him, I'm going to be okay. Life's too short to hold grudges...' Lilly stated. She looked faraway for a moment, before she shook her head and smiled at Lauren._

_'Anyway, why are you in here?' she asked, changing the subject. Lauren swallowed. She didn't answer for a few minutes, but she knew if she was going to tell anyone, it would Lilly._

_'Alcohol addiction' Lauren replied. Lilly's mouth dropped open._

_'Oh my... Lauren!' Lilly seemed to be struggling for words, making Lauren chuckle._

_'It's okay, Lils. I'm okay now. I almost died too...' said Lauren, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. 'I almost died' she murmured to herself, the statement only ringing true in her head right now. And it scared her to death._

_'Lauren?' questioned Lilly, as she saw Lauren starting to shake. _

_'I'm sorry. I need to go back in...' said Lauren, before scrambled to her feet and rushed inside, trying to hide the hot tears what flowed down her cheeks..._

_End of flaskback_

'LAUREN!' a voice screamed in her ear. Lauren recoiled at the scream and spun round in her seat, seeing Lilly, Ryan and the gang stood behind her.

'Jesus, Lea! Could you scream any louder?' Lauren teased. Lea giggled and wrapped her best friend up in a hug, which soon turned into a group hug. After pulling away, Lauren ordered the drinks in and paid half with Lea, who insisted. She watched as the others walked to the table, noticing that Lilly didn't follow them.

'Do they know?' Lauren asked

'Nope. I didn't tell them. I knew you didn't want me to. So I kept it to myself' Lilly replied. Lauren smiled.

'Thanks, darling' Lauren replied, hugging her, before her and Lilly grabbed three glasses each and headed for the table...

* * *

'So, where's your brother?' Lauren asked Lilly. She hadn't noticed Matt wasn't around until they sat down and that slightly dissapointed her.

'He had to work. He should be done soon though, so he said he'd catch us up' Lilly replied. Lauren made an 'O' shape with her mouth and nodded her head.

'What does he work as?' she asked

'Nightclub trader. Gets all the deals and hotspots filled for the night, raking in the cash' said Cory, rubbing his fingers together as he said the word cash, making Lauren laugh.

'Wow!' said Lauren, sounding impressed. She was about to ask Ryan something when she caught sight of Cory kissing whsipering omething in Lea's ear, and Lea giggling into his neck.

'OH MY GOD!' Lauren shrieked happily, clapping her hands like an over excited school girl.

'What?' asked Lea, as her heart rate calmed down. Lauren frantically montioned at Lea and Cory with her finger.

'You two! When were you going to tell me?' Lauren questioned, her tone playful. Lea giggled.

'We've been dating a year and half' she said, smiling proudly. Lauren squealed again, a large smile on her face.

'FINALLY! You two seriously took your time getting together. I was ready to lock you into in my basement and refusing to let you out until you two got together' Lauren joked, making Lea laugh and playfully punch her shoulder...

* * *

Two hours later, Cory, Lea and Ryan were sat at the table, watching as Lilly and Richard danced on the dancefloor. They had lost sight of Lauren, and Lea didn't know whether that what a good thing or not.

'Where's Lauren? I haven't seen her for a bit' Lea questioned. Cory shook his head and kissed the back of his girlfriends head, when Ryan slapped their shoulders.

'OW!' Lea shouted, as his grip was hard. She followed Ryan gaze and saw Lauren dancing a little too closely with a bunch guys.

'Whoa!' exclaimed Ryan, as he shot towards Lauren adn pulled her away from the guys and brought her bakc to the table.

'What the hell was that for?' Lauren complained.

'Lo, that guy was two seconds away having his hand under your dress!' Ryan stated, folding his arms. Lauren mirrored him and cocked her head to the side.

'And?'

'Yeah, and what Ryan?' said a voice. Ryan turned his head to find Matt stood behind him, dressed casual, but with a smart pair of jeans. Matt gave Richard a twenty pound note and told him to go buy the drinks.

'Well, little Lauren aint so little anymore' stated Matt. Lauren smiled and shook her head slightly.

'Nope she isn't' she agrred. Matt chuckled and opened his arms for a hug, which Lauren accpeted.

'Missed you, buddy' he whispered to her

'Missed you too' Lauren replied, resting her cheek against his shoulder. They drew apart as Lilly and Ryan came back to table.

'Alright, baby sis?' Matt questioned, as he noted his little sister looked a little red in face. Lilly nodded.

'Yea. Just warm from that dancing' she said, as she slid into the booth. Lauren found that the booth could only fit five people and ended up sitting on Matt's lap, after he dragged her forward towards him...

* * *

Half an hour later, Lauren adn Matt were dancing together on the dancefloor, while the others watched.

'I'm pretty they going to end up together tonight' stated Ryan

'Wouldn't surprise me. She's probably the only person, besides Lils, who actually knows what he's truly like' said Richard, as they stared at them. Meanwhile, on the dancefloor, Lauren was in a world of her own. She hadn't had an alcoholic drink all night, yet she still felt a buzz from the aderline that was running through her. The music creating an atmosphere that Lauren sooner learned, that it was possible to have a good time without getting drunk.

'I'm glad you're back' Matt shouted into her ear, over the music.

'I'm only back for the night. Off on holiday tomorrow!' she yelled into his ear.

'Where to?'

'Hawaii' shouted Lauren. Matt turned his head and stared down at Lauren, as she had her head tucked into his neck, gazing up at him.

'Nice!' he said. Lauren smiled brightly and giggled. She just had enough time to blink before Matt kissed her roughly. Lauren froze and her eyes snapped open. Luckily, people had evaded the dancefloor, so the rest of the gang didn't see them. She shoved Matt away from her, sending him crashing to the ground, as she pushed her way back to the table.

'Guys, I'm going to head off. I've got a plane to catch in the morning' she said. The gang made sounds of dissaproval and Lea and Lilly got up to hug her. SHe hugged them back tightly.

'Keep in touch yeah? You've got our numbers?' Lilly questioned. Lauren nodded and hugged Cory, Richard and Ryan goodbye, before grabbing her bag. She headed to the club exit, looking back and blowing a kiss to them before she entered the cool night air...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy :)**

**Hope all my lovely reviewers are well. You ready for another chapter?**

**This chapter is CONTINUING ON from the last chapter, so don't get confused hehe :)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Lauren shut the front door to her Dads house and leaned against it. She ran a hand through her hair and noticed a light on in the living room. She opened the door and found Max sat on the sofa, watching TV with a glass of red wine in his hand.

'Thought you'd be in bed' Lauren said, making Max jump slightly. Max smiled at his daughter and chuckled.

'Guess I had a lot on my mind' he said, taking a sip of his red wine. Lauren lightly scoffed.

'You mean me?' she corrected him. Max sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing if he said the wrong thing, Lauren would blow up.

'Dad?' asked Lauren, a warning in her tone.

'Yes, you. I had scenarios of you crawling through the door, or someone ringing saying you were on your deathbed in the hospital' Max admitted. Lauren sighed and sat down besides him, holding his hand.

'Dad, I know your worried okay... But I was across the road. You have nothing to worry about' Lauren lied to him. Max sighed and nodded, kissing Lauren's head. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Lauren spoke.

'Aw man, I've left my phone at Joey's. Don't wait up!' Lauren exclaimed, playing her part of an actress pretty convincing as she rushed out of her house and across to Joey's house. She let herself in with her key and quietly shut the door, heading for Joey's room. She quietly opened his door and shut it, smiling as she saw him. He laid on his stomach, one leg stuck out of the quilt cover and his cheek resting on his pillow, his mouth open as he snored. She giggled at him and put his lamp on, dimly. She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, giggling quietly to herself. She toed off her shoes and slid under the covers. She turned on her side and smiled at Joey. She leaned over and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck, while her hand travelled lower and slipped beneath his boxers. The movement jolted Joey out of sleep.

'What the... Lauren?' he asked, his voice rough because of the sleep. He felt Lauren giggle into his neck and it was then that Joey realised what she was doing.

'Lo...' Joey groaned, his senses fully awakened and he rolled onto his back

'Dreaming about me?' Lauren asked. Joey grabbed her hand and pulled from his boxers, before crushing their lips together, quickly evading her mouth with his tounge, Lauren's giggle filling the room...

* * *

Lauren and Joey were awakened by banging on the bedroom door. Lauren muffled a groan as her body protested against any movement. She quickly began to get dressed.

'Jesus, how rough were you with me?' Lauren whispered frantically. Joey shot her a sexy look, and a wink as he pulled on a t shirt. Lauren finshed zipping her dress up and nodded at Joey to open the door, only to find Max stood in the doorway.

'Dad? What are you doing here?' Lauren asked, confused to why her Dad was at her boyfriends house at three in the morning.

'Our flight is in two hours! Or did you forget?' Max questioned. Lauren gasped, as rememberance shot through her.

'Oops! Sorry, I was distracted!' Lauren admitted bashfully. Max rolled his eyes.

'Just be at the car in five minutes' Max said, before walking from the house. Lauren turned and pouted at Joey, who kissed her pout away.

'It's only two weeks. And I'll Facetime you and message you...' Joey said, kissing her deeply. Lauren gripped his hair and tugged him closer as her back hit the wall.

'It's going to be torture without you in my arms' Lauren admitted, between kisses. Joey gave her one last, deep kiss before steering her to the door.

'Go, before I carry you back to my bed and prison you there' Joey said, his voice thick with lust. Lauren's eyes darkened and she kissed him deeply again, before dragging her lips up to his ear.

'Left you a little something in your room' she whispered, kissing him hotly, before rushing across the Square to her Dads car and getting in, Joey watching as it drove off into the night...

* * *

During the first week that Lauren had been gone, Joey had been driven mad with desire. She had been sending him pictures of herself to him in her binikis and her bodycon dresses when she going to the pool or out for dinner with Max, Abi and Kirsty. He had almost screamed at Sharon when she ahd asked him how Lauren was and if she was enjoying her holiday. Currently, he was laying on his bed, waiting for her to answer his Facetime request.

'Finally, where-' Joey cut his setence off when he realises what she was wearing. However, Lauren seemed obvilous.

_'Hey baby! I miss you!' she cooed, her large sunglassed covered eyes not showing Joey the sprakle that had returned to them._

'Lo? PLease tell me you're not wearing what I think you're wearing' Joey said, his voice thick with desire.

_'What? My blue bikini? Why, whats wrong with it?' she asked_

'Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Its just making me want you even more' Joey said. Lauren giggled.

_'Pity you're not here. Dad, Abi and Kirsty have gone shopping... I'm all alone here with nothing to do' she teased, smirking at the Ipad lense_

'Baby! Don't tease me right now!' Joey growled

_'What you going to do?'_

'I'm about five minutes from getting a cab to the airport and flying over there!' He said. Lauren whipped off her sunglasses and showed Joey her darkened eyes.

_'Really? Because I can't stand another week without you!' Lauren said, her hair falling around her shoulders, maing her look like a godess in Joey's eyes._

'Trust me, if Sharon had let me have two weeks off, I would've come... But I'd rather not get fired, baby!' he said, making Lauren pout. She heard the door go, signalling her Dads arrival.

_'Got to go, but I'll speak to you tomorrow. I love you lots baby!' Lauren said_

'I love you too, baby!' Joey said, smiling as she blew him a kiss and waved, before ending the Facetime session. Joey groaned and fell back against his pillows, his arms covernig his face.

**This was going to be a long week ahead...**

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya'll ready for the next chapter? These next few chapters will be the events leading up to Lauren's death...**

**A/N: The first paragraph from the first chapter of this story has been copied into this chapter, slightly edited but purely because it's vital to the chapter...**

**Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Lauren was fidgeting in the back seat of the car as Max headed back to Walford. She had been like this since they had gotten onto the plane, knowing Joey was only a few hours away. She kept her eyes firmly on the dashboard clock, willing the time to go faster. Soon enough, Max pulled up outside the Brannings residence. He only had time to stop the car, before Lauren clambered over Abi and tripped out of the car and onto the pavement.

'Lauren! Jesus!' Abi exclaimed. Lauren ignored her and picked herself up, bolting straight for Joey's house. She unlocked the door and heard the TV playing the living room. She swung the door open and found Joey watching TV.

'Hey baby! Guess whose back!' Lauren singsonged. Joey's head snapped to Lauren so quickly, he was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

'LO!' he exclaimed happily. He got up from the sofa and pulled her into his arms for a hug, Lauren giggling loudly. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall, seeking out her lips with his. Lauren wrapped her arms tightly round his neck and responded to his kiss.

'God, I've missed you! Don't ever leave me again!' He whispered against her lips, locking their eyes together.

'I won't! I won't!' Lauren whispered, wanting to feel his lips on hers against. He must've read her mind because he crushed their lips together again.

'You're making up for two weeks without you right now!' Joey whispered hotly. Lauren smiled as her eyes darkened and pressed her lips against his, as he carried her to his bedroom...

* * *

Joey and Lauren were curled up in bed together, Joey been more relived to have Lauren back in his arms. Alice had called him whipped on more than one occasion, but he had merely stated that he wasn't, even though he knew he was. He was brought back to reality when he felt Lauren turn in his arms and watched as her eyes flickered open, a lazy smile grazing her features.

'Morning babe' he greeted, kissing her lips gently. Lauren smiled and snuggled into him, even it was even more possible

'Morning baby' she greeted back, gazing up at him. They lay there for a few minutes, no words needed as they communicated silently. Lauren yawned and stretched, glancing at the alarm clock on the side. She groaned and stretched, running a hand through her hair before sitting, dragging the covers up to her chest to protect some of her modesty. She reached down and grabbed her bra and panties, sliding them on, before reaching for her summer dress and sliding it over her body. She climbed from the bed, making Joey pout.

'You're leaving me?' he asked, pouting. Lauren giggled and kissed him softly.

'I have a busy day of unpacking to do. The quicker I do it now, the quicker I get it done and I can all evening and night with you' said Lauren, biting her lip and smirking. Joey tugged her lip out and pulled her by the chin to meet his lips softly.

'I love you' Lauren said, smiling against his lips

'I love you too, baby' Joey repied, once he pulled away and locked their eyes together

'No, I mean it. I really do love you, Joey' said Lauren. Joey smiled

'I know, babe... I love you too, babe. Forever and always' Joey replied, kissing her softly...

* * *

Later that day, after she had unpacked everything, Lauren flopped down on her bed, when her phone pinged. She sighed and reached for it. She saw had a message and opened it.

_Sender: Lilly_

_Hey girl. You're back from holiday aren't you? Fancy meeting up with us tonight? xx_

Lauren sighed with relief and quickly replied back.

_Sender: Lauren_

_Yeah sure. Sounds Great. Meet at Liquid in an hour. xx_

She pressed send and swung her legs off the bed to get changed into her tight,black demin shorts and tight white thin strap top. She redid her make up, so it was smokey and quickly curled her hair and added volume. She nodded approval to herself in the mirror and leant down to get her beige wedges and fastened them on her feet. She stood up and grabbe dher jacket and her bag and quickly headed down the stairs, checking she had her ID. She picked up a pen and a piece of paper and wrote two words.

**I'm sorry...**

* * *

Lauren saw the gang queing up outside the club, as she pulled up in a taxi. She paid the taxi driver and got out, shutting the door behind her.

'WOW! girl, look at you all tanned and toned' Lea complimented. Laurne giggled as Lea pulled her in for a hug and pulled her into the que with them.

'Looking good, Lo' said Matt. Lauren jumped slightly as he was directly behind her. She smiled slightly.

'Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself' Lauren greeted, making Matt roll his eyes playfully. They were stood outside for another twenty minutes, before they were allowed in.

'Finally! Warmth!' exclaimed Lea. Lauren giggled, as Cory pouted at his girlfriend.

'Saying I don't keep you warm enough?' he gazed down lovingly at his girlfriend. Lea giggled and wrapped her arms round his shoulder.

'You keep me too warm, if it's possible' she giggled. Matt rolle dhis eyes and stalked off, with Ryan and Richard following him. Lauren and Lilly linked arms and headed tothe bar.

'OI! YOU TWO! I'VE GOT THIS! WHAT DO YOU WANT?' Matt yelled from further down the bar. Lauren and Lilly looked round, before spotting him and walked over to him.

'Coke for me' replied Lauren. Matt srunched his face up

'What? Babe, you're in a club! Your supposed to drink alcohol, not soft drinks!' he said.

'No, Matt. I just want a coke, okay' said Lauren

'Live a little, babe!' he exclaimed.

'Matt! She wants a coke! and I'll have a vodka lemonade!' Lilly shouted at her brother,before dragging Lauren away from the bar and over to the gang...

* * *

As the night progressed, the gang (minus Lauren) were getting steadily drunk.

'Right, another round! Howse round is it?' exclaimed Richard. Matt got to his feet.

'I'll get them! Same again?' he asked. Everyone except Lauren nodded and Matt noticed.

'Lo, what you having? Orange? Lemonade?' he listed, slight scarcasm to his voice. Lauren rolled her eyes and she felt Lilly squeeze her hand. Lauren sighed.

'Fine! a coke with a LITTLE vodka' she put extreme empathsis on vodka, making sure Matt got the point. He frowned and walked away, muttering to himself.

'Lilly, I need to talk to you!' Lauren said quickly, as she pushed Lilly out of the booth and to her feet. She pulled Lilly to the girl toilets and made sure no one else was in there, before locking the door and turning to face her.

'Lilly, I need you to promise me that you'll only let me have ONE drink tonight! It's my first alcoholic drink since treatment and I'm scared' Lauren admitted, her eyes filling with tears. Lilly rushed forward and placed her hands on Lauren's shoulders.

'I promise you, Lauren. I promise!' she vowed...

* * *

Staying true to her promise, Lilly only let Lauren drink and Lauren knew she could trust Lilly better than anyone on the Square, (with the exception of Joey, Abi and Max).

'C'mon this place is boring! Let's get too a club where there's music!' said Matt, finishing off his pint. After flagging down a taxi, they arrived at Tokoyo's and piled inside, after flashing their ID at the bouncers. Lauren stopped dead in her tracks. There was hardly anywhere to move or sit and she could barely hear her own thoughts. She shook her head and realised she had lost the gang.

'Oh shit!' Lauren exclaimed to herself. She stood on her tiptoes and looked round, but she couldn't see them anywhere, until her phone vibrated in her pocket. She dug it out and saw a text from Lilly.

_Sender: Lilly_

_We're downstairs! xx_

Lauren looked round and saw a staircase leading up to another part of the nightclub and then another staircase leading downstairs. She headed downstairs, looking round for her mates, when she saw them in the far corner. She saw Matt at the bar ordering the drinks. She made her way over to them and sat down, just as Matt arrived with the drinks.

'Oh there you are. Wondered where you'd gone1' he said, handing her drink. Laurne tooka huge gulp of her coke, making Lilly fown.

'Lauren? You okay?'

'Yeah. You know that feeling when you loose someone and your heart starts beating really fast?' Lilly nodded. 'Well, the only way I calm it down is by drinking a large part of my drink' Lauren informed her. Lilly made an 'O' shape with her mouth and nodded.

'A toast!' Matt suddenly said,making the others laugh, but holding up their drinks.

'To what?' asked Ryan. Matt glanced slyly at him.

'To a night the seven of us will never forget' he said, smiling...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ready for a new chapter, guys? Might have chocolate chip Joey shaped cookies for youuuu :P**

**This chapter ISN'T how Lauren died, it's before and after her death (E.g - Who found her, who raised the alarm) It will all be revealed over the next two chapters, as well as more secrets :) **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Lauren knew she wasn't drunk, but she had a definite buzz, just like the night before she went on holiday. She was currently dancing with a guy and in the back of her mind, she had wondered why she had agreed to dance with him in the first place, but she just put it down to wanting to dance in the first place.

'So, what's your name?' asked the guy.

'Lauren' she replied

'Nice, I'm Liam' he said, staring at her intensely, before swooping down to kiss her. But Lauren quickly moved out of the way before their lips met. She opened her mouth to scold when an arm slipped round her waist, tightly and protectively. She glanced behind her shoulder and saw Matt behind her.

'You okay, babe?' he asked, sending Lauren a look what clearly meant play along.

'Erm.. Yeah. Liam here was getting the idea that I was single' Lauren said, cuddling into Matt. Liam glared at them darkly, before storming away and out of sight. Lauren wrenched herself free of Matt's grip and smoothed down her shirt.

'Thanks for that, but you really didn't need to' she said. A flicker of hurt flashed across Matt's eyes, but he covered it up.

'Well, he comes near you again, just come and get me okay, if you can't handle him' said Matt, smiling lightly and walking away, leaving Lauren feeling slightly guilty...

* * *

Further along the night, Matt kept disappearing. Lauren, Lilly and Ryan assumed he was with girls and enjoying himself, which Lauren wouldn't put it past Matt to do.

'Here we are. Drinks are me!' he exclaimed, suddenly appearing behind Lauren, who grabbed Richards hand in shock.

'Jesus! Don't do that!' Lauren scolded. Matt rolled his eyes and placed her drink down in front of her. She took a sip and her eyes widened.

'This has vodka in it! Go change it! NOW!' Lauren shouted. Cory, Lea, Ryan and Richard raised their eyebrows at Lauren's outburst.

'Lauren, it's only a drink' said Ryan. Lauren and Lilly glanced at each other and then Lauren planted a huge fake smile on her face.

'Yeah... Yeah, sorry guys, I just don't want to get drunk tonight... I didn't mean to shout. Thanks Matt' Lauren said, smiling at him. Matt smiled back, but she knew he was wondering what was wrong with her...

* * *

As the night steadily progress, Matt was starting to get annoyed with Lauren. So far, she had used him to warn two guys, kissing him twice heatedly, making the two boys storm off, before she jumped away from Matt and wiped her lips like she was trying to get rid of a stain. She had also accompanied him to the bar twice to buy the round, to make sure he ordered her a soft drink.

'Where've Cory and Lea gone?' Lauren asked as she arrived back at the bar with two drinks in her hands. She watched as Lilly gave her a pointed look.

'She was teasing on the dance floor... Need I say more?' she asked Lauren, who pulled a face and set her drink down on the table, before asking Lilly to accompany her to the toilet. Ryan, Richard and Matt watched as they left.

'I'll never understand why girls go to the toilet in pairs or threes' said Ryan, taking a swig of his beer.

'Security thing, aint it?' Richard asked him. Ryan shrugged his shoulders, before two girls caught his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, before nudging Richard, who followed his gaze and dropped his mouth open.

'Matt, my man, it's been good, but I think I've seen the jackpot' said Ryan, before clapping Matt hard on the shoulder and darting into the massive crowd, Richard soon behind him. Now, Matt was alone, he was with his thoughts and it wasn't something he wanted. He looked at the glass in front of him, trying to control the anger what was soon bubbling to the surface...

* * *

The next morning, Lea groaned as she woke, her head throbbing. She sat up in bed and pulled Cory's shirt over her head and climbed from the bed. She tied her hair up and got changed into her running gear. She debated on whether or not to wake Cory. She knew he'd be a little annoyed, but fresh air would do them good.

'Baby, wake up!' she said, shaking his shoulder. He groaned and popped open an eye.

'Babe, what is it?'

'I'm going for a run, to make myself feel better. Might do you good too' she said softly. Cory groaned and clutched his head.

'Oh god!' he groaned as he sat up. 'How much did we drink last night?' he complained. The room was silent, as Lea had disappeared into the en suite bathroom and grabbed four paracetamols (two for each other of them) and two glasses of water. She came back out and handed the two tablets and a glass of water.

'I don't know, babe' she answered his question. She put the paracetamols in her mouth and took a gulp of water, swallowing her tablets. She smiled at Cory and kissed him on the lips.

'Get dressed. Honestly, it will make you feel better' she said, turning on the pout she knew he couldn't resist. He groaned again and got up, getting changed into his running gear...

* * *

He loved Lea with all his heart, there was no doubt in the worl about that, but if she thought he was going jog down a vertical hill and back up, she had another thing coming.

'But babe!' he whined

'No buts, if you want to keep fit... you have to do it, it's honestly not that hard to do once you've done it a few times' protested Lea

'But why do I have to do it?' Cory whined, like a little boy who couldn't get his own way

'It burns off more calories'

'Babe, that's what sex is for!' Cory shot at her. Lea came to a stuttering halt and Cory smirked as she flushed a light red. After using the pout again, Cory finally gave into her demands and started of down the hill, slowly. After doing it three times, Cory decided to test himself and set off down the hill a little faster.

'See? Now you're getting it!'shouted Lea, who was watching him from the top. Suddenly, his foot hit a twig and he crashed to the ground.

'OWW!' he screamed, clutching his foot in pain.

'CORY' screamed Lea, making her way carefully down to him, apologizing to him for making him run up and down the hill. He was about to shout to Lea, when a hand caught his attention. He got up on his knees, and grabbed the tree truck and peeked round it, his eyes widening in terror.

'LAUREN!' he shouted. 'LEA, CALL AN AMBULANCE!'. Lea frowned and grabbed his shoulders as she got to his side, letting out a scream or horror.

'LAUREN! OH MY GOD!' she screamed, frantically digging round for her phone. She grabbed it and dialed for the emergency services.

'Yeah, Ambulance!... No, It's my friend... I think she's unconscious... In the woods near Camden Market.. It's an EMERGENCY!' she screamed the last word and hung up, snapping her phone shut and trying to rouse her with Cory.

'Lea, Lea!' said Cory, touching his girlfriends hand, which was lightly tapping Lauren cheek

'What? DON'T STOP!' she screamed as him tearfully

'Lea, there's no pulse' he whispered. The words slammed through Lea like an explosion. She went pale and the blood rushed in her ears, like a current running through a river.

'No... No... No, she's not!' she cried, as Cory grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, as she shook with sobs. He stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her, through his own tears, as they grieved for their friend...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


End file.
